


That day.

by aguslovescas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: After years of being a couple, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak decided to make it official.The best day of Dean's life is about to begin.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Disney movie

Dean wakes up. He's laying in a couch and his head hurts like hell.  
"Hey Dean, how are you feeling? You were so drunk yesterday." Castiel says smiling and then he laughs.

Dean doesn't understand the situation but it doesn't matter, Cas is there with him and he's smiling. That smile is so beautiful.

He laugh too and Cas helps him get up.

"What did i miss, pretty boy?" Dean says while he tries to stay up and not fall on the couch again.

"Not much, Claire and Kaia are giving me ideas for the music..." Cas says checking his phone.

"Kaia?" Dean says, confused.

"She is Claire's girlfriend. You remember Claire, right? My niece?  
She's in the other room.  
You had to have this hangover today, huh?" Cas makes a silly smile.

"Today? Can you remind me what happens today, darling?" Dean says.

"Come on Dean!" Cas smiles and kisses Dean softly. Dean also smiles.

"And that was 'cause..." 

"Since when do i need a reason to kiss you, lovely boy?" Cas kisses him again. "And that was a reminder of how much i love you, Dean Winchester."

_____________________________________________

Now there they are, two lovers, getting married in a few hours.

Everyone is going to be there. Claire with Kaia, Sam and Eileen, Jody, Bobby, Donna, Charlie...

Besides happiness, Dean feels something else, like something is wrong. "Why there always has to be something wrong? Not today." He thought.

The priest is going to be Gabriel, Cas told Dean he wanted it and Dean said yes, he would make anything to make him happy...

The whole thing is going to be in the beach. After that, the party is going to be in Jody's house. 

Right now Cas is teaching Jack how to use a profesional camera, that's right, he loves taking pictures and recording videos.

Sam is telling Dean to calm down, he's really nervous. Sam has never seen Dean like this before. 

"What if something goes wrong? What if he has second thoughts?" He thinks.

"He loves you, man. A lot. Don't worry, this is going to be amazing and the best day of your life!" Sam says trying to make Dean smile, but it seems like he's thinking in something else.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam says worried for Dean.

Dean stops looking at the floor. "Yeah, i was thinking...of...something..."

_______________________________________________

Right now. Right now is the big moment. The best moment.

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are in the altar. Dean is studying Cas' face, detail by detail.

"I'm so lucky." He thought.

"I, Dean Winchester take you Castiel Novak to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Dean says with tears in his eyes and with a big smile in his face. It's the happiest day of his life.

"Do you take Dean Winchester as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Gabriel says looking at Castiel with a smile. His little brother is getting married today!

"I do." Castiel said with no hesitation. He knows. He knows he loves Dean. He doesn't have a doubt about it.

They kiss. This isn't like any other kiss they have ever given. This is the kiss. This is their kiss. Their wedding kiss. 

_______________________________________________

Now it's party time. It's also the dancing part when the husbands dance with slow music and everyone is jealous of how happy they are.

"Can't help falling in love with you" is playing. Kaia's courtesy.

"Are you enjoying the moment, husband? " Cas says laughing of how happy Dean seems.

"Of course, husband." He says.

They dance and Dean feels like he's in a romantic movie. Or maybe like a Disney movie, and they are almlst in the ending of it, when the princess gets the pretty boy and they dance. Yes, like a Disney movie.

"But i can't help falling in love with you."


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what occurred after the music stopped?

All went black.

It's like he fainted in the middle of the floor.

But he doesn't remember falling, or flurry vision. Nothing. Suddenly everything dark.

He can't see or hear anything, he doesn't hear Jack laughing with Sam, or Bobby talking with Jody and Donna...  
But he can still hear the song playing.

'Some things are meant to be.'

"Where is everybody?"

He stop hearing.

"Am i dead?"

He can hear what seems like an ambulance.

He can also feel something falling down his face.

"Is that blood?"

_________________________

"One of them is alive!"

"He's awake!"

__________________________

"I'm alive. But where?"

__________________________

Dean wakes up. He opens slowly his eyes because there is a lot of light in the place. He finishes opening them to find himself in what looks like a hospital room. 

He keeps looking around the place where he is. His leg is broken. He can hear a monitor behind him.

What the hell happened to me? 

A person enters. He seems like a doctor.

"I see you're awake, Dean. I'm your doctor." The tall man said.

"Why am i here? Where is Cas?"

"You had an accident. A truck hit your car. Your husband-"

"So it wasn't a dream."

"What did you say?"

"He was my husband.  
It wasn't a dream.  
We were married."

"Dean, he is your husband. He's not dead."

"But i heard a person saying 'One is alive' " Dean said not believing.

"We thought he was dead but we were wrong. The problem is, that you were driving and he was in the passenger seat. The truck crashed Castiel's side. He fell in a coma. He's in the other room. When you get better..." the doctor was saying but Dean interrupted.

"If he's alive, i want to be with him. I want to visit him. I need to see him."

"Dean, you're leg is broken. You had a head concussion. You were hit by a van. What you need is to rest. Castiel won't go anywhere."

"What if he dies? I can't lose him, doc. I've almost lost him yesterday."

"Yesterday? The car crash was four days ago, Dean. You were unconscious."

"I...was i in a coma? If i woke up, Cas could wake up soon too" The smile in Dean's face was getting bigger, maybe he's going to be Cas sooner than what he thought!

"No Dean. You were not in a coma. You were just resting. Now i have to go, if you want you can call your brother." The doctor said before giving to Dean a phone.

"Your brother said that yours is completely broken, but you can use mine."

Dean called Sam.

"Hello?" 

"Sammy?" Dean says happily, he missed his little brother.

"Dean? Oh man, i thought i had lost you..."

"Yeah me too."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll wait. See you soon, Sam."

_______________________________________________

Sam knocks the door, then he opens it to see Dean. But this is a tired version. A hospital version. A crap version.

"You look like shit." Sam says almost laughing.

"I'm happy to see you too, little brother. For the record, you look like shit too. When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago. That doesn't matter. How are you, dude? Does that hurt?" Sam asks, pointing to Dean's leg.

"A little...have you checked on Cas?" Dean says looking at his leg cast.

"Yes, but i saw him the first day, the worst day. Gabriel is checking on him every day. When you feel better, you can go to see him."

"Sam i want to see him today. I need that." 

"I understand, Dean. But you can't. You have that thing in your leg, so you can't walk by yourself, plus you need to rest yet." Sam says with a mother tone.

"Okay. When does Gabriel come to see him?"

"He always comes on Sunday. Why do you ask?"

"When he comes, i'll ask him how is Cas."

"You know you can ask that to the doctor, right? Wait, are you drugged?" Sam says before he starts laughing.

"I don't know anymore, Sam. That would make sense 'cause my leg doesn't hurt and i'm very stupid." He says while he looks at the thing he has in his arm, it's like a needle but it doesn't hurt. "Awesome. I'm drugged." He thought.

"Oh. I have something for you. Wait a second..." Sam says and he grabs his bag, then he starts looking for something.

"What is it?" Dean says trying to see what is it. 

"Got it."


	3. The photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds an old photo and he remembers a very special night.

Sam gave Dean a camera Cas used. It was a Canon EOS T100. 

He's so happy. It's a way of having Cas here with him, well he is with him...

Sam connected it to his laptop, so Dean could see the pictures, even the oldest ones...

"Look Sam! This is the first picture we have together. It was our first movie night, twelve years ago, i was 18 and he was 17. Charlie was a baby too! She was 16. Gabe was also young but he was the elder, he was 19.  
I didn't know him. Charlie had invited me 'cause she thought it would be a cool night. She was damn right..."

"Speaking of Charlie...she asked for you the other day, i told her you were better and she could come here soon. Dean?" Sam says but his brother wasn't listen anymore, he was thinking about that night.

_______________________________________________  
October 18th, 2002  
01:30pm

"Let's go dude, it will be fun!" Charlie says, while she waits til Dean's shift ends. 

He works as a bartender in a bar, helping his friend Jo and her mother Ellen. He needs the money to pay the university and become an engineer.

"But i don't know anyone there!" Dean says while he washes some glasses.

"You know me!" Charlie says laughing.

Jo enters the bar. She has just came out of school, high school. "Have you seen my mom?" She asks while she was looking for something in her school bag.

"She went to the store to buy some things minutes ago." Charlie says looking at the birds that were outside the bar.

"I think i'm going home, guys. See you later!" Jo says before she leaves.

"She's so pretty. I'd love to ask her go out but..." Charlie assume.

Dean leaves the glass he was washing in the table. "What? But what? You could ask her go out! You two are 16. You like her and i'm sure she likes you. Do it!"

"I don't think she likes me..."

"What? You're kidding, right? The way she looked at you when you were looking away. She's in love with you!"

"Let's make a deal, i ask her out but first, you come to watch the movie with me and the boys."

"Damn it, Charlie. I'll regret later. Okay, deal."  
_____________________________________  
06:48pm

Dean is in Bobby's house, where he lives, changing his clothes to go to the "party". He isn't excited at all. He's nervous. There will be boys there. 

What if i like someone? What if i like a boy?

He knows he's gay but he isn't cool with that, he doesn't accept it. He thinks it's wrong, but he thinks that only in his case. If another person is gay, he thinks it's okay. But he isn't comfortable with who he is. 

Charlie thinks he should work in that and love himself, she tries to help him, talking with him but it seems like nothing can change Dean.

He finishes with the clothes and leaves his room. His room is very quite and organizated since Sam left to go to Standford. Dean is so proud of him, but it's also true that he misses him a lot.

He walks to the door but he finds Bobby. 

"Where are you going, boy?" 

"Hey Bobby, i was going to a party..."

"Why are you nervous?"

"What? I'm not nervous at all." Dean said before realizing it shows thag his nervous, he's shaking and sweating.

"Boy, i'm your dad. I know you very well. What is it?"

Bobby knows he's gay but he doesn't understand too much, but at least he respects his boy. He doesn't want Dean to feel bad about himself. "You are the way you are" 

"There are going to be boys where i'm going. I'm scared. What if i really like someone? It wouldn't be the first time..."

"It's okay if you like someone. It's okay to love someone. Don't worry, son. It's going to be awesome. You're going to be just fine."

"You don't know that."

"I really do. Now you have to go."

Dean leaves. He doesn't carry anything with him. He didn't know what to carry. Money? No. Food? No.   
Maybe he should have taken something.

Maybe i should come back.

No, i'm arriving to the place.

It wasn't so far from his house. It was just a blocks away. The movie night was going to be in some dude's house, his name is Castiel. He would have liked more if the thing was in Charlie's house, basically because at least he knows her brother. But he doesn't know this Castiel at all, he has never seen him before.

He knocks the door.

Okay Dean. Here you are. There is no coming back. Just calm down.

A guy opened the door. He's tall and with brown hair. He has brown eyes.

"I suppose you're Dean."

"I am. And you are?"

"Is it Dean, Gabe?" Charlie appeared behind the guy. She pushed Gabe to the left and ran to hug Dean.

"I'm so happy you really came, bitch." 

"Hey Charlie."

"Guess who made her part of the deal." Charlie whispers in Dean's ear.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so glad."

She looks so happy. She has a big smile in her face.

Dean finishes entering to the house. Gabe does a house tour for him, basically he shows him where the bathroom and the kitchen are.

Now Dean and Gabe enter another room, what looks like a living room. Charlie is sitting in a couch talking with another dude.

"This is my little brother Castiel." Gabe says pointing to a short, dark haired and blue eyes guy."Come on Cassie. What? Are you shy now?" He says laughing.

"Hello. What is your name?" Castiel says.

"I'm Dean."

Shit. He's so pretty.

"Wait guys before it starts, we should take a picture! I'll be right back." Castiel says and then he goes to look for something.

Minutes later he came back with a camera.

"I'll take it." Gabe said.

"Look, i can take it but also appear in it." Dean said before grab the camera and take the photo as a selfie.

After that, everyone took a place to sit and the movie started. They are going to watch Back to the future.  
_______________________________________________

"This movie is so good." Dean said after the movie ended.

"Is it the first time you watch it?" Gabe says. "We always watch it when we are bored."

"I don't usually watch movies, i'm always at the bar..." Dean says ashamed.

"Bar? That's so cool!" Castiel says.

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course!"

"Okay guys, i have school tomorrow and it's getting late. Gabe, can you open me the door?" Charlie suggests and gets up, she grabs her hand bag and says goodbye   
"See you later, guys." She goes with Gabe.

Damn it, Charlie.

"So, what do you do?" Dean tries to make the atmosphere less uncomfortable.

"I'm a photographer."

"Ah, the camera was yours. That's great."

Great? Really?

"You could say so. And what are you into these days?"   
Castiel looks really interested in the conversation, he's looking at Dean and it seems like he's really paying attention.   
Dean feels good with that, since nobody really do that...

"Me? Nothing...i sometimes hung out with Charlie...what about you?"

"I sometimes paint or write..."

"That's awesome, Cas."

"Cas?"

"Shit, i'm sorry."

"Calm down" Castiel says while he laughs "It's okay, i actually like it. But people call me Castiel or "Cassie" as a joke. I love the nickname you just made."

In that moment Dean knew. He was in love.


End file.
